Kebohongan Belaka
by Indh13
Summary: Dua kata itu... Dua kata yang harusnya terasa indah, hanya terdengar bagai kebohongan belaka. GraZa. Bitter ending. My first song-fic. Enjoy... and review, ne?


My very first song-fic! Wua… jadi excited, excited~~ ^^ Karena baru yang pertama, pake bahasa Indonesia aja dulu ya… =P Maaf aja ya kalau ceritanya terkesan '_classic'_ =='

***Fairy**Tail***

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship

Pairing : GrayxErza. Minor LokexLucy dan NatsuxLisanna

Warning : OOC, _sues_, AU, EYD tidak tepat, typos, kepanjangan (* =o)

**DISCLAIMER**

Fairy Tail dan 'Your Love is A Lie' by Simple Plan secara legal dan resmi BUKAN milik Author.

**KEBOHONGAN BELAKA**

Dalam sebuah kamar yang lumayan gelap, seorang pemuda berbaring malas di tempat tidur. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak begitu bagus. Berkali-kali dia memandangi layar _handphone_ genggamnya yang langung menyenternya dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata di kamar gelap itu. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengutuk dan mengomel dalam hati begitu mendapati tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan e-mail yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

Dengan geram dia melempar kembali _handphone-n_ya ke atas tempat tidur dan berbalik mengubah posisi sehingga dia bisa berbaring dengan lebih nyaman. Matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap layar jam weker digital yang berdiri diam di meja sisi tempat tidur. Angka-angka pada jam itu berpendar hijau neon, menunjukkan bahwa saat itu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

'_Sialan, dimana kau?_', desis sang pemuda dalam hati.

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?_

Esok paginya sang pemuda terbangun karena suara dering _handphone_ yang setia berbaring di sisinya. Sang pemuda dengan sigap meraup alat telekomunikasi tersebut dan membukanya. Mata yang awalnya masih setengah tertutup akibat kantuk tiba-tiba terbuka lebar begitu melihat sebuah e-mail dikirimkan ke _handphone-_nya dan lagi setelah mengetahui pengirim e-mail tersebut.

Dengan antusiasme yang mendadak menyerangnya, sang pemuda terduduk tegap dan langsung membuka e-mail tersebut.

_To: Gray_

_From: Erza_

_ Maaf karena aku tidak jadi datang kemarin malam. Mendadak seorang klien datang dan mendesakku berdiskusi mengenai perkara kasus yang dia alami saat ini. _

Pemuda bernama Gray itu terbelalak tidak percaya setelah membaca e-mail yang dia terima dari gadis bernama Erza. Dengan geram dia meremas _handphone_ di tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah dan kekecewaan.

'_Setelah kesalahan besar yang kau buat malam tadi, hanya inikah yang bisa kau ucapkan?_'

Gray menghela napas berat. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, kecewa dan sedih. Suasana hati yang sejak semalam memang sudah buruk malah bertambah buruk. Marah dan kecewa karena Erza membatalkan janji penting mereka dan hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat sebagai rasa penyesalannya. Erza tampak begitu tidak pedulian serta acuh-tak-acuh mengenai hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini, bukannya menelepon tapi dia malah mengirimkan pesan singkat yang terkesan terburu-buru.

Gray bukannya bersikap egois. Dia juga mengerti mengenai kesibukan Erza sebagai pengacara dan segala tetek-bengek mengenai pekerjaan wanita yang satu itu. Gray bisa saja menebak bahwa Erza memang begitu sibuknya dengan klien sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh _handphone-_nya sendiri.

Tapi meskipun demikian, Gray sangat mengharapkan agar Erza dapat setidaknya mau meluangkan beberapa menit hanya untuk bicara dengannya. Sebuah pengorbanan kecil yang selalu dilakukan Gray di sela jadwal manggungnya yang juga padat. Sebuah pengorbanan kecil yang dilakukan Gray sebagai wujud setia, sayang dan perhatiannya terhadap wanita berambut merah itu. Gray selalu mengharapkan pengungkapan sayang dan perhatian itu dari wanita yang telah di kencani sejak dua tahun lalu itu.

Dia juga kecewa dan sedih karena Erza tampaknya melupakan hari penting bagi mereka berdua. Bisa dilihat dari isi pesan Erza yang tidak menyatakan apapun mengenai hari itu. Gray mengakui bahwa dia separuhnya salah karena tidak memberitahu Erza jauh hari sebelumnya. Dia hanya meminta Erza datang ke apartemennya semalam dan Gray sama sekali tidak mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya mengundang Erza. Seperti kekasih romantis lainnya yang ada di dunia ini, Gray selalu ingin mengejutkan pasangannya.

Gray menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran tempat tidur sembari berusaha menyapu semua perasaan negatif dan prasangka buruk dari kepalanya. Dengan mata terfokus hampa ke layar _handphone_, dia mulai mengetikkan kata-kata sebagai balasan atas e-mail Erza yang bagaimanapun juga agak menyakitkan hatinya.

_To: Erza_

_From: Gray_

_ Yah, tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti kesibukanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat hari jadi kita yang kedua. Love you._

Dengan lunglai Gray bangkit berdiri dan dengan lambat dia berjalan ke kamar mandi tetapi tidak lupa juga dia memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di sebuah cermin setinggi-badan yang menggantung di salah satu dinding kamar yang mulai agak terang berkat bantuan sinar mentari pagi. Pantulan dirinya balas memandang dengan tampang kusut. Gray melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya begitu merasakan dasi itu mencekik lehernya. Kemeja terbaiknya kusut akibat dibawa tidur dan begitu juga dengan celana panjang favoritnya. Untung saja dia sempat melepas sepatu sneaker hitam sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur atau dia akan tampak begitu konyol.

Gray jadi getir sendiri mengingat semua kesibukan yang sejak kemarin sore dia lakukan namun tersia-siakan begitu saja. Dia memakai pakaian terbaiknya yang bahkan tidak begitu sesuai dengan _image_-nya; jas lengkap, kemeja bahkan seutas dasi yang sangat tidak dia sukai. Dia juga susah payah menyiapkan makan malam yang berkesan mewah dan romantis. Semua demi merayakan hari jadi mereka yang menginjak tahun kedua. Semua untuk wanita spesial yang dia cintai, Erza.

Namun nyatanya? Sekarang semua sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya Gray berpenampilan rapi jika pada akhirnya hanya akan dibawa tidur. Tidak ada gunanya Gray repot-repot belanja dan masak jika pada akhirnya makanan tersebut akan jadi dingin. Semua karena apa? Karena Erza yang dengan mudahnya membatalkan janji mereka.

Terdengar dering lain dan dengan setengah-malas sang pemilik _handphone _membatalkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi dan mengambil benda kecil tersebut lalu membukanya hanya untuk menemukan bahwa itu adalah e-mail balasan dari orang yang sama.

_To: Gray_

_From: Erza_

_ Astaga, Gray! Aku benar-benar lupa! Aku sungguh minta maaf. _

Begitu pendek. Terasa tidak tulus.

_To: Erza_

_From: Gray_

_ Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tahu kau sibuk._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan terakhir itu, Gray terenyak kembali ke atas ranjang dan dengan perasaan getir mulai melepaskan dasi dan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Mendadak dia merasa gerah, entah karena amarah atau apa namun dia jadi tidak tahan untuk berpakaian kalau seperti ini terus. Tepat setelah Gray menanggalkan ikat pinggangnya, e-mail dari Erza datang kembali.

_To: Gray_

_From: Erza_

_ Terima kasih, Gray. Love you._

Dengan tatapan kosong Gray memandangi kata-kata tersebut selama beberapa detik. _Love you._ Walaupun Erza mengucapkan dua kata itu namun entah mengapa terasa begitu… berbeda. Entah kenapa Gray tahu bahwa kata-kata itu bukan dari Erza. Bukan dari Erza yang dulu. Erza yang dulu telah menghilang digantikan dengan Erza yang sekarang yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Dengan kata lain, dua patah kata yang seharusnya terasa indah itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can_ feel that you're gone

Bohong besar kalau Gray mengaku bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Erza tengah bermain-main di belakangnya. Wanita itu sebenarnya sangat pintar berakting. Di balik penampilan cantiknya yang kalem dan dewasa serta bermartabat, Erza sebenarnya adalah wanita yang begitu licin. Gray juga tahu itu.

'_Harusnya dia coba gabung ke salah satu agensi perfilman atau semacamnya_'

Gray selalu berpikir seperti itu dengan ketusnya. Namun meskipun dia tahu, dia tidak pernah berniat mengatakan isi hati dan kepalanya. Entah karena rasa sayang dan cintanya kepada wanita berambut merah padam itu atau apa, ini yang tidak diketahui Gray secara pasti. Lagipula dia juga tidak begitu peduli dengan alasan yang sebenarnya. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Gray tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa diam selamanya. Erza boleh saja membanjirinya dengan segudang kebohongan tapi satu hal yang jelas dan pastinya tidak diketahui oleh wanita itu adalah; Gray tidak bodoh.

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

Gray Fullbuster dan Erza Scarlet pertama kali bertemu ketika mereka sama-sama ketinggalan bis menuju kampus Fairy Hills. Ketika itu Gray masih merupakan mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan musik sedangkan Erza adalah mahasiswi tingkat tiga jurusan hukum. Ya, Erza memang setahun lebih tua dari Gray tapi mereka lulus di tahun yang sama karena Gray mengambil masa kuliah lebih sedikit dari Erza yang mengambil selama empat tahun.

Semenjak kejadian ketinggalan bis itu, mereka berdua mulai dekat dan menjalin persahabatan yang cukup akrab. Walaupun terkadang (sering) percekcokan dan pertentangan mewarnai hubungan mereka disebabkan oleh sifat masing-masing yang begitu berlawanan. Gray adalah tipe pria yang lebih bebas dan tidak suka dikekang, dia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu yang dia sukai ketimbang diikat oleh peraturan yang menjenuhkan. Erza justru kebalikannya. Dia adalah tipe gadis disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi setiap peraturan. Percekcokan mereka kadang dinilai menggemaskan dan manis bagi orang lain, tapi tak jarang juga dianggap begitu menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan. Setiap kali percekcokan dimulai, orang-orang akan memanggil mereka 'pasangan pengantin baru' yang tentu saja, langsung disanggah mentah-mentah oleh orangnya.

Tetapi, sesuai dugaan semua orang, kedua sejoli ini ujung-ujungnya akan jadian juga. Dan peristiwa itu terjadi tepat setahun sebelum mereka berdua lulus dari universitas.

Hubungan mereka bisa dikatai mulus. Namun tidak semulus itu lagi ketika mereka telah lulus dari Fairy Hills dan menempuh jalur karir masing-masing.

Erza menempuh karir sebagai pengacara dan dengan intelegensi yang dimilikinya berkat ilmu yang dipupuk sejak sekolah menengah atas, Erza menjadi cukup sukses dengan karir barunya ini. Erza jadi begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga waktu yang bisa dia habiskan bersama Gray jadi berkurang.

Gray sendiri bisa memaklumi hal tersebut karena diapun juga sangat sibuk dengan band yang baru dia bentuk, Fairy Tail. Beranggotakan Loke Celestal dan Natsu Dragneel yang merupakan sahabat Gray semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Ada juga Lucy Heartphilia yang lebih muda dari personil band lainnya. Mereka berempat mulai meniti karir sebagai sebuah band yang langsung digemari sehingga otomatis kesibukan mereka bertambah bersamaan dengan ketenaran yang mereka dapat.

Kembali ke hubungan antara Gray dan Erza. Hubungan mereka setelah lulus memang mulus dan baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Namun tidak sampai seorang pengganggu datang yang menyusup di antara hubungan mereka dan berusaha mendekati Erza. Gray merasa terancam dengan kehadiran pria baru ini. Namun Erza justru merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali. Entah karena Erza begitu tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya, tidak peka bahwa sebenarnya Jellal mencoba merebut dirinya dari Gray atau karena fakta bahwa Jellal Fernandez adalah cinta pertama seorang Erza Scarlet. Tentunya Gray akan sangat kecewa jika kemungkinan kedualah yang menang.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie (Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie (Lie)_

Gray sedang marah. Personil band Fairy Tail lainnya tahu itu. Gray memainkan gitarnya dengan dengan kekuatan yang lebih daripada yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan dan lirik yang dia nyanyikan terdengar begitu marah. Meskipun sebenarnya dua hal tersebut membuat musik mereka terdengar lebih baik karena cara Gray membawakannya barusan terasa begitu pas dengan makna lagu itu sendiri. Namun tetap saja… terasa salah.

"Gray! Ayolah, kawan! Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini", bentak Loke Celestal tepat setelah Gray selesai menyanyikan bagian chorus. Gray, sang vokalis utama dan juga gitaris menoleh jengkel ke arah keyboardist band mereka sekaligus sebagai vokalis kedua band. Sejauh yang bisa Gray ingat, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya Loke menghentikan latihan mereka tepat setelah Gray menyanyikan bagian chorus pertama.

"Apa lagi, Loke?", Gray balas membentak dengan kesal. Didengarnya Lucy Heartphilia, bassist band yang terkadang juga ikut menyanyi, menghela napas lelah dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, '_Mulai lagi_'.

"Hei, es batu. Ada apa denganmu? Kau kacau sekali hari ini", Natsu Dragneel, drummer, mengernyit ke arah vokalis utama mereka.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku, otak-lava! Kau yang terlalu cepat memainkan temponya!", Gray balas membentak.

"Kenapa kau malah balik menyalahkanku, hah? Mata sayu?", Natsu membentak kembali, sampai-sampai dia bengkit berdiri dari kursi drummer.

"Karena kau memang pantas disalahkan, juling!"

"CUKUP!", seru Loke menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sebelum Natsu sempat membuka mulut dan membalas perkataan Gray. "Oi, Gray. Bukan Natsu yang jadi masalah, tapi kau. Natsu benar. Kau kacau sekali hari ini. Tempomu terlalu keras".

Gray berdecak kesal, "Apa salahnya? Bukannya dengan begitu lagu ini akan terdengar lebih bagus?"

"Ya, memang", Loke mendesah. "Tapi tetap saja tidak terdengar benar, Gray".

"Cih", gumam Gray pelan sambil membuang muka. Sebenarnya dia juga tahu kalau caranya memainkan lagu tadi memang salah. Emosi menguasainya dan dia merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasinya.

"Gray, sejak pagi tadi kau nampak gelisah sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?", Lucy bertanya dengan penuh perhatian dan dengan lembut memegang pundak Gray. "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam dengan Erza?", Lucy lanjut bertanya dan tentunya pertanyaan ini 'tepat sasaran'. Gray langsung bergidik ketika gelombang kekesalan lain menyerangnya. Lucy menyadari hal ini, begitu juga Loke. Tapi tidak bagi Natsu yang pada dasarnya memang tidak peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", Gray berbohong dan perlahan menepis tangan Lucy dari pundaknya. Setelah melepaskan gitar listrik yang tersandang di bahunya, Gray bergegas menuju pintu keluar ruangan studio. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar", ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sepeninggal Gray, para personil Fairy Tail lainnya saling bertukar pandang. '_Pasti terjadi sesuatu semalam dengan Erza_', batin mereka bersamaan.

"Hhaa…", Loke menghela napas lelah dan terenyak di lantai studio yang berkarpet tipis. Matanya sibuk mengamati kertas berisi lagu yang baru saja mereka mainkan, mencoba menghapal kembali semua chord yang harus dia mainkan walaupun sebenarnya Loke sudah ingat di luar kepala saking seringnya mereka memainkan lagu tersebut. Perhatiannya pada kertas chord hanya berlangsung beberapa menit karena tiba-tiba Lucy mengalungkan lengannya di leher Loke dan kepalanya yang berambut pirang diletakkan di pundak sang keyboardist.

"Kalau begini terus, konser kita minggu depan bisa berantakan", gumam Lucy cemberut.

"Aku tahu", ungkap Loke datar dan meremas tangan Lucy yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Aku masih tak percaya Erza bisa sekejam itu", komentar Natsu sambil setengah melamun memukul-mukul drumnya. "Dan aku tetap tidak percaya si es batu itu tetap ngotot mempertahankan hubungan mereka, bukannya malah memutuskan si Erza itu".

"Ya, benar…", Lucy menyetujui. "Tapi, berkat itu juga kita bisa dapat lagu bagus", Lucy tertawa gugup atas gurauan yang baru dia katakan. Natsu membalas dengan kekehan pelan sementara Loke membalas dengan senyum kecil.

Loke kembali melirik kertas chord. '_Your Love is A Lie_'. Itulah judul lagu band mereka yang baru. Ditulis sendiri oleh Gray dan semua personil Fairy Tail sudah tahu dengan sendirinya jika lagu itu diinspirasi oleh pengalaman Gray sendiri… bersama Erza. Mereka juga tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kedua pasangan kekasih itu. Mereka sendiri pernah melihat Erza berkencan dengan seorang pria yang pastinya bukan Gray. Pria seusia Erza, berambut biru langit dengan tato merah aneh di wajahnya. Saat itu para personil band Fairy Tail tengah berdiskusi di sebuah kafe dan mereka kebetulan melihat Erza dan pria itu _bergandengan tangan_ berjalan melintasi kafe tempat mereka berada. Erza sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa Gray melihat dia bermesraan dengan pria lain. Untng saja saat itu Gray bisa menahan emosi dan tidak langsung mengejar Erza dan 'kekasih gelapnya'. Namun suasana di antara para personil Fairy Tail jadi menegang dan Gray jadi susah diajak kompromi karena kepalanya sudah memanas saking marahnya.

"Seseorang harus bicara dengannya", ungkap Lucy membuyarkan lamunan Loke tentang peristiwa beberapa minggu lalu.

"Eh?", Loke berpaling menatap pacarnya itu.

"Seseorang harus bicara dengannya", Lucy mengulangi. "Kau harus bicara dengannya".

"Kenapa aku?", Loke memprotes. "Harusnya perempuan lebih bisa memahami persoalan sensitif macam ini".

"Karena kau laki-laki. Dan laki-laki bisa lebih memahami persaan laki-laki lainnya", jelas Lucy.

"Masih ada Natsu", Loke mengerling ke arah Natsu yang mulai sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Hei, Loke. Kau kenal baik aku dan Gray", Natsu mengangkat wajah begitu namanya disebut-sebut. "Kalau kami bicara ketika salah satunya sedang marah, ujung-ujungnya cuma baku hantam atau setidaknya percekcokan baru. Yang kecuali kalau kau mau ada perkelahian di studio ini, maka aku akan dengan senang hati bicara dengannya", Natsu menyeringai.

"Selain itu, Loke. Kau 'kan juga cukup—… eh, bukan, _sangat_ berpengalaman soal urusan dengan wanita", Lucy menambahkan dengan nada manis namun membahayakan. Loke dulunya memang seorang playboy, yah, sekarangpun dia kadang tidak tahan jika tidak menggoda wanita, tidak peduli walau sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Lucy. Nampaknya Lucy masih kesal dengan fakta ini.

"B- baiklah…", Loke menelan ludah karena gugup dengan aura masam yang dipancarkan Lucy.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean_

Gray memilih minuman dingin secara acak dari sebuah mesin penjual minuman. Dia sedang tidak ingin minum, tapi dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu selain duduk termenung di lorong studio yang kosong itu. Pada akhirnya Gray tidak menyentuh minuman yang dia beli dan membiarkannya tergeletak di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dia merasa begitu depresi. Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam beserta semua pengkhianatan Erza yang pernah dia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri berkelebatan dalam benaknya.

Gray menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Wajahnya ditundukkan dengan kening disandarkan pada kepalan tangannya. Siku menyangga kedua tangan sehingga Gray seolah tampak seperti orang yang tengah berpikir keras. Karena memang itulah yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang kurang darinya sehingga Erza dengan begitu kejamnya melakukan itu kepadanya. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Apa yang pria bernama Jellal itu miliki sedangkan dia tidak?

Erza boleh saja tampak tidak berdosa ketika pertama kali Gray memergokinya jalan bersama Jellal. Gray takkan begitu mempermasalahkannya jika dia tidak melihat mereka sempat berpegangan tangan bahkan nyaris ciuman. Gray berpura-pura tidak melihat semua itu dan berpura-pura bahwa dia melihat Erza dan Jellal hanya sebagai rekan kerja yang memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke taman dekat kantor mereka selama waktu istirahat makan siang walaupun saat itu hari Sabtu. Dia menghampiri Erza dan Jellal dengan santai walaupun dalam hati dia mendidih. Dengan santainya Gray menyapa mereka seolah mereka teman lama yang kebetulan bertemu di hari Sabtu yang cerah. Gray secara tidak langsung menyindir kedekatan Erza dan Jellal yang agak kurang pantas bagi seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun tampang polos Erza sempat menipu Gray. Tampang yang seolah menyatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gray atau setidaknya, tidak menyadari bahwa Gray menyindirnya. Gray sempat percaya bahwa Erza hanya memang sedang jalan-jalan dengan Jellal, bukannya berkencan.

Namun, Gray menarik kembali pernyataan bahwa dia percaya.

Suara Erza terdengar riang dipaksakan ketika bicara dengannya waktu itu, ketika bertemu dengannya waktu itu. Terdengar jengkel, seperti nada suara yang selalu dia gunakan setiap kali orang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Kenapa Erza menggunakan nada seperti itu terhadapnya? Tentu saja karena Gray mengganggu acara jalan-santai-di-taman Erza bersama Jellal, cinta pertamanya yang kebetulan ditemukan di tempat kerja. Ah, bukan jalan-jalan, tetapi kencan. Begitulah yang Gray pikirkan saat itu dengan getirnya. Memang samar, tapi ekspresi dan mata Gray mulai menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Hal ini disadari oleh Erza yang langsung merasa gugup dan bicara terbata-bata. Erza selalu begitu jika dia tahu seseorang tahu dia berbuat salah. Sekali lagi, Gray menyipit curiga.

'_Ya, aku tahu_'

'_Jellal Fernandez bukan hanya seorang rekan kerja bagimu_'.

"Tanganmu bisa luka kalau diremas seperti itu dan nantinya bisa susah memainkan gitar. Bisa gawat kalau tidak sembuh dalam minggu ini", ujar seseorang memperingatkan. Gray menoleh dan melihat Loke menghenyakkan diri di kursi dimana Gray menaruh minumannya.

"Boleh kuminum? Sepertinya kau tidak mau", ujar Loke lagi sambil menunjukkan kaleng jus jeruk dingin yang dia pungut dari atas kursi.

"Ambil saja", gumam Gray tidak peduli sambil memperhatikan tangannya. Bekas kukunya yang menancap di telapak tangan masih jelas membekas. Bahkan tampaknya nyaris mengeluarkan darah. Gray tidak sadar dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya terlalu keras.

"Jadi… ada apa semalam? Ayolah, jujur saja", Loke memulai percakapan. Gray melototinya dengan kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu", desisnya geram, tapi Loke menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Oh, tentu saja ini termasuk urusanku, Fullbuster. Kita punya konser penting minggu depan. Semua bisa kacau kalau kau, yang kenyataannya memegang peranan penting dalam band, tampak seperti orang sakit jiwa", Loke berkata tajam, sampai-sampai memanggil Gray dengan marganya.

"Tentu saja… band", Gray memutar bola matanya dengan masam.

"Kuulangi lagi. Ada apa semalam? Kalian merayakan hari jadi kalian, bukan?", Loke bertanya kembali setelah melempar kaleng kosong jus jeruk ke keranjang sampah terdekat.

"Tidak ada perayaan", Gray berkata ketus. "Erza bahkan tidak ingat kalau kemarin adalah hari perayaan kami dan membatalkan janjinya bertemu di apartemenku".

"Yang benar? Kenapa?", Loke terbelalak kaget mendengar Gray.

"Dia bilang sesuatu soal bertemu dengan klien mendadak"

"Nah, bukankah itu wajar? Dia itu pengacara, pastinya sibuk sekali", Loke berkomentar, berusaha hati-hati agar Gray tidak tersinggung.

"Aku tahu", Gray menggertak kesal. "Tapi sebelum aku berangkat ke studio aku menelpon kantornya karena _handphone_-nya entah kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bilang Erza belum datang ke tempat kerja dan bagian terburuknya, mereka bilang semalam Erza sama sekali tidak menemui seorang klien-pun. Dia pulang lebih awal dari biasanya… bersama Jellal!", Gray nyaris berteriak di akhir ceritanya. Loke hanya bisa terkesima memandang Gray bergetar menahan amarah.

"Sebagai playboy kau pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria dan wanita ketika mereka pulang bersama di malam hari. Tidak, aku akan menyebutnya; _ketika sang pria mengajak sang wanita ke tempatnya_", Gray melirik Loke tajam. Awalnya Loke hanya terdiam, mencoba memproses perkataan Gray.

"Oi, oi, Gray. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Siapa tahu Jellal hanya mengantarkan Erza pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya Erza sendiri? Tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukan _itu_ di belakangmu", Loke menggeleng atas prasangka gila Gray. Gray hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dan bagaimana jika kubilang kalau tadi pagi aku ke apartemennya Erza dan dia tidak ada disana? Dan lagi, aku heran jika kau masih menyangka Erza takkan berani melakukan sesuatu di belakangku. Bukankah selama ini kau sudah melihat banyak bukti? Dia berpegangan tangan dengan pria lain ketika aku tidak melihatnya. Dia berkencan dengan pria lain di belakangku. Dia bahkan BERCIUMAN dengan pria lain ketika dia mengira aku tidak ada di sekitarnya!", Gray bangkit berdiri dengan marah.

"Tapi dia salah! Aku melihat semuanya! Tidak hanya sekali aku melihatnya berpegangan tangan dengan dia, berkencan seperti pasangan kasmaran dengan dia dan bahkan berciuman dengan si brengsek Jellal Fernandez itu! Aku melihatnya! Aku menyaksikannya!", Gray berteriak marah dan meninju dinding beton sekuat-kuatnya dengan marah. Loke agak berjengit melihat tinju Gray mendarat di dinding dan menciptakan retakan tipis. Bisa gawat kalau pemilik studio melihatnya. Dan malah akan lebih gawat lagi kalau sampai Gray meremukkan tinjunya. Namun sebagai lelaki Loke tahu, akan lebih mudah bagi Gray untuk menumpahkan kemarahan secara fisik. Meskipun tubuhnya akan tercabik-cabik, tapi tak apa jika dia bisa merasa sedikit melegakan hatinya.

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he f**ks you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

"Satu hal yang tidak bisa kupahami darimu, Gray. Sekaligus satu hal yang kuanggap sangat konyol dari dirimu", Loke berkata setelah keheningan panjang di antara kedua personil band itu. "Setelah tahu semua yang diperbuat Erza padamu, kenapa kau masih tetap ngotot mempertahankannya? Kau bisa saja langsung memutuskannya saat itu juga. Tapi tidak pernah kau lakukan".

Gray mengerling sejenak ke arah sahabatnya yang selalu memakai kacamata biru itu. Pertanyaan Loke… Ini bukan pertama kalinya Loke mananyakan hal yang sama dan Gray kurang lebih tahu apa jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, jawabannya sama.

"Aku menyayanginya".

Loke langsung memutar bola mata dan mendengus pahit. "Heh? Sayang? Yang benar saja. Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang masih berani memberikan alasan 'sayang' setelah dia dibohongi mentah-mentah", ujar Loke dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Gray berdecak kesal.

"Lalu apa menurutmu kalau begitu?", tanya Gray dengan nada membentak. Loke mengangkat bahu namun tetap menjawab,

"Apakah itu hanya harga dirimu yang tidak ingin barang milikmu dirampas oleh orang lain?"

Gray mengerjap setelah mendengar pernyataan Loke barusan. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud keyboardist itu. Namun dia dapat merasakan kata-kata Loke menancap ke hatinya. Sesuatu yang disebut 'kebenaran' tertancap di hatinya dan membuat hatinya merasakan perih.

"Apa maksudmu?", Gray bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia bisa merasakan Loke di sampingnya menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

"Kau hanya merasa marah. Merasa terkalahkan jika saja Jellal berhasil merebut Erza dari genggamanmu. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun lebih berteman denganmu aku bisa tahu kalau kau itu orang yang benci kekalahan. Kau tidak menyayangi Erza, kau hanya takut harga dirimu terluka jika membiarkan Erza yang selama ini adalah 'milikmu', dirampas begitu saja oleh orang lain. Kau hanya takut mengakui bahwa Jellal lebih unggul dari padamu sehingga dia bisa dengan mudahnya merebut Erza darimu", Loke menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya dengan menatap dalam-dalam ke arah sahabatnya sejak kelas 2 SMP itu.

"Kau bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya", ujar Gray pada akhirnya, setengah-bercanda sambil tertawa hambar. Loke membalasnya dengan cengiran kecil,

"Karena aku memang tahu segalanya".

Gray tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk dengan benaknya. Lagi-lagi harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya enggan mengakui bahwa Loke benar. Dia ternyata hanya takut harga dirinya terluka.

"Ini", Loke menyorongkan handphone-nya ke arah si pemuda berambut kelam. Gray memandangi benda yang disorongkan kepadanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudah saatnya kau melakukannya, tentukan keputusan finalmu. Telepon Erza, aku punya rencana", Loke menyeringai licik.

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

Inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Fairy Tail band. Setelah latihan rutin selama tiga minggu penuh akhirnya mereka akan tampil di Magnolia Big Stage (MBS) membawakan lagu _single_ terbaru mereka. Area di sekitar pentas besar itu telah dipenuhi penonton bahkan sebelum acara utama dimulai. Mereka ingin menonton konser yang kali ini akan menampilkan beberapa band ternama dan juga band-band indie. Fairy Tail band juga termasuk band yang paling ditunggu-tunggu dan yang paling banyak penontonnya. Band yang baru memulai debutnya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu berhasil menarik perhatian begitu banyak peminat musik dan dalam waktu singkat berhasil meraih kepopuleran, mengalahkan band-band indie lainnya pada saat itu. Hal itu didukung oleh kemampuan para personil yang memang mengaggumkan, lagu-lagu bagus yang mereka ciptakan dan tak lupa juga, tampang para personil yang memang begitu… menarik.

"Woah! Penontonnya banyak sekali!", celetuk Natsu yang mengintip dari balik tirai panggung.

"Ayolah, Natsu. Memangnya kau tak pernah melihat penonton sebanyak itu sebelumnya?", Lucy terkikik sendiri melihat ekspresi Natsu yang bercampur antara mual dan antusias.

"Tapi tetap saja, Luce. Kali ini banyak sekali!", ujar Natsu sambil terus mengintip penonton dari celah tirai. "Hei, lihat banyak sekali spanduk bertuliskan nama band kita!", seru Natsu semangat menunjuk ke arah spanduk-spanduk besar berwarna-warni.

"Nah, sekarang kau mulai membuatku gugup", gumam Lucy.

"Kau gugup, Gray?", tanya Loke pada vokalis utama mereka. Gray nyaris mematung di tempat dia duduk dan Loke agak sedikit cemas melihat keadaan Gray yang seperti itu.

"Entahlah", jawab Gray. "Apa kau pikir ini akan berhasil?"

"Ayolah, Gray", Loke terkekeh melihat kegugupan Gray. Jarang sekali Loke melihat kondisi Gray yang seperti itu. Padahal biasanya Gray-lah yang selalu bersikap paling tenang jika mereka akan manggung. "Nyanyi saja dan tumpahkan semua emosimu, ok?".

"Hei, Erza juga datang! Dia di barisan depan bersama Lisanna", Natsu berseru semangat ketika menyebut nama Lisanna.

"Ya ya, Natsu. Karena itu kau harus tampil sebaik mungkin", Lucy mengedip pada Natsu yang langsung membalas dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Tentu saja".

Beberapa menit berlalu dan beberapa band pembuka telah tampil. Kini giliran Fairy Tail band yang akan tampil membawakan lagu baru mereka.

"Yosh! Akhirnya giliran kita!", teriak Natsu semangat dan mengacungkan stick drum-nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau berisik sekali, otak abu", gumam Gray yang sudah menyandang gitar listriknya.

"Diam kau, manusia salju!".

"Ayo Gray, konsentrasi pada lagumu", Loke berkata sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu menuju panggung.

"Benar, Gray. Lakukan saja seperti waktu latihan kemarin", Lucy yang juga sudah menyandang gitar bass-nya ikut memberi semangat dan menarik tangan Gray agar mereka bisa mulai memasuki panggung.

"Rencana kita pasti sukses. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Erza", ujar Natsu yang dibalas Loke dengan tawa ringan.

"Dasar, kalian ini…", gumam Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "…aku agak kasihan padanya", ujar Lucy walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sama seperti Natsu; ingin sekali tampang Erza ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu terbaru mereka dan ketika mengetahui bahwa lagu tersebut adalah lagu tentang dia. Walaupun Lucy dan Erza cukup dekat, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengampuni apa yang telah diperbuat wanita cantik berambut merah padam itu pada sahabatnya, Gray.

Sementara itu Gray yang menonton interaksi antara para sahabatnya sesama anggota band, tersenyum kecil—nyaris tidak terlihat oleh yang lain—namun tulus. Dan ketika Natsu, Loke dan Lucy menoleh ke arahnya, Gray langsung memasang seringaian yang selalu dia gunakan ketika akan berkompetisi. Seringaian penuh percaya diri, seolah yakin akan menang.

"Ayo", ajak Gray dan melangkah mendekati panggung, memimpin para anggota band-nya memasuki panggung besar yang terang itu tepat setelah si pembawa acara meneriakkan nama band mereka.

"Dan inilah, band yang dalam satu tahun ini telah memperoleh kesuksesan dan ketenaran secara ajaib. FAIRY TAIL!", teriak sang pembawa acara diikuti dengan sorakan para penonton. Dan sorakan tersebut bertambah keras ketika para personil Fairy Tail band satu-persatu memasuki panggung, dimulai dengan Gray, Lucy, Natsu dan akhirnya Loke. Para penggemar tidak bosan-bosannya meneriakkan nama para personil band.

"Kyaaa! Gray! Kau keren sekali!", teriak para penggemar yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan.

"Natsu! Kau tampan sekali hari ini!", teriak yang lain dan tentu saja, perempuan. Namun ada juga beberapa penonton laki-laki yang ikut berteriak mendukung sang drummer. Natsu membalas teriakan mereka dengan mengayun-ayunkan stick drumnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Loke! Lihat kesini, dong…!", sorakan lain dari penonton wanita. Loke menoleh ke arah mereka dari balik keyboard yang akan dia mainkan dan mengedip genit. Lucy yang melihat hal tersebut langsung cemberut dan melempar pandang tajam ke arah pacarnya itu. Namun kemudian giliran Loke yang menggeram kesal ketika mendengar sekumpulan penggemar laki-laki Lucy bersorak kepada kekasihnya.

"Lucy! Kau sexy sekali! Tinggalkan saja si Loke itu dan pacaranlah dengan kami!".

Gray mengambil posisi di belakang mic yang telah disetel tepat di bagian tengah-depan panggung. Loke juga sudah mengambil posisi di belakang keyboard di sebelah kanan Gray, Lucy mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri sementara Natsu di bagian belakang bersama drum-nya.

"Erm, baiklah, semuanya…", Gray mulai berbicara dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang pertunjukkan. Dia melihat Erza duduk di bagian depan. Kursi VIP yang telah disiapkan Gray khusus untuknya. Natsu juga tentunya juga menyiapkan tiket VIP seperti Erza untuk Lisanna karena gadis berambut putih pendek itu duduk tepat di samping Erza.

"Lagu ini kutulis dan kunyanyikan khusus untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, yah, begitulah", ujar Gray melalui mikrofon dan diam-diam melempar senyum kaku ke arah Erza. Tidak ada yang menyadari senyum itu selain para anggota band, Lisanna dan Erza sendiri. Erza-pun membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang—samar-samar—terkesan dipaksakan. Sementara itu di belakang kursi VIP, para penonton mulai terkikik atau bersiul, mengira Gray akan menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk 'seseorang' itu.

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Namun, dia menjadi inspirasi dan pendorong dalam pembuatan lagu ini", Gray menambahkan dan sekilas melihat Erza tersenyum bangga. Dalam hati Gray mulai menertawakan sikap wanita 'inspirasional' itu.

Gray memberi aba-aba pada Natsu untuk mulai dan Natsu melakukannya. Mendadak atmosfir di atas panggung berubah serius begitu Gray mulai memetikkan gitarnya. Masing-masing personil mulai berkonsentrasi dengan alat musik mereka masing-masing. Para penonton juga tidak kalah diam, mendengarkan tiap nada yang dibawakan.

"_I fall asleep by the telephone… It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone. Tell me where have you been?_", Gray mulai bernyanyi setelah intro pembuka berakhir. Bass, keyboard dan hentakan drum mengiringi nyanyiannya. Penonton mulai terpesona dengan penampilan band Fairy Tail. Bahkan Erza turut hanyut ke dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan padahal sebelumnya dia tampak bosan.

Hingga akhirnya Gray mulai menyanyikan bait ketiga lagu mereka. Di saat itulah penonton mulai mengerti makna sebenarnya dari lagu yang dinyanyikan. Bukan lagu romantis yang manis namun lagu yang mengungkapkan kekecewaan. Erza sendiri terbelalak begitu menyadari hal ini. Otaknya mulai berkerja cepat. Jika memang dialah yang jadi inspirasi lagu itu, itu artinya…

Gray tahu.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie (Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie (Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie_

Gray telah sampai di bagian chorus kedua lagu. Suara Loke dari belakang keyboard mengikuti nyanyian Gray. Namun Gray tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Suara Loke bagaikan gaung suaranya. Gray terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan baris-baris lagunya. Terlalu sibuk untuk mencurahkan seluruh emosinya ke lagu itu agar Erza dapat mendengar jeritan hatinya. Agar Erza dapat mengerti jeritan hatinya. Agar Erza tahu bahwa dia tahu, mengetahui segalanya tentang pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan, tentang semua kebohongan yang dia berikan.

Sementara itu di kursi penonton, wajah Erza sudah merah padam karena malu namun matanya tak bisa dipindahkan dari sosok Gray yang dengan telaten memainkan gitar sekaligus menyanyikan lagu. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Erza selain Lisanna yang diam-diam meliriknya. Tapi gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu memasang wajah polos seolah tidak tahu apa-apa dan terus menyoraki Natsu di belakang drum atau ikut menyanyikan baris-baris lagu yang bisa dia tangkap.

Lagu akhirnya berakhir dan langsung disambut dengan tepukan dan sorakan meriah dari para penonton. Para personil band tersenyum puas atas reaksi penonton, termasuk Gray yang bahkan melambai singkat ke arah penonton. Pada akhirnya pandangan mata Gray mendarat di wajah Erza yang sudah merah padam, nyaris menyamai warna rambutnya. Untuk sepersekian detik Gray memandang kosong ke mata Erza yang balas memandangnya dengan perasaan malu. Kemudian sang vokalis utama memasang ekspresi lain seolah berkata, '_Aku sudah tahu semuanya, sayang. Kini semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku sudah selesai denganmu'._

Anggota band lainnya beserta Lisanna menyaksikan komunikasi bisu antara Gray dan Erza. Penonton yang lainnya masih terlalu sibuk bersorak-sorak sehingga tidak menyadari ketegangan di panggung dan bangku VIP. Erza masih merah padam, dia mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan Gray melalui raut wajahnya dan dengan segeraErza bangkit berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang pertunjukkan yang berisik.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie (Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie (Lie)  
Lie (Lie)  
Lie  
You're nothing but a lie  
Lie_

"Tadi itu luar biasa!", klaim Natsu sambil menahan diri agar tidak melonjak-lonjak di tempat. Lisanna yang telah menyusup ke belakang panggung untuk menemui para anggota Fairy Tail band terkikik geli melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Lisanna! Kau tadi lihat aku? Kau lihat aku?", seru Natsu semangat begitu melihat Lisanna dan langsung menghambur memeluk gadis itu. Lisanna tertawa geli dan membalas pelukan Natsu.

"Ya, ya Natsu. Kau keren sekali tadi", ujarnya riang.

"Aww, bukankah mereka berdua terlihat manis sekali?", komentar Lucy gemas pada dua personil band lainnya. Loke hanya tertawa sebelum mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang sang bassist.

"Tentu... tentu… kita-pun bisa jadi semanis itu", ungkap Loke menggoda dan mulai menciumi pipi kekasihnya. Lucy memutar bola mata dengan bosan namun kemudian seringaian geli terukir di wajahnya.

"Cari kamar sana, pasangan bodoh", mereka mendengar Gray mendesis kesal. Loke menoleh dan melihat Gray sibuk menyetel gitarnya kembali.

"Aww… ada yang iri rupanya…", ujar Loke setengah-geli, setengah-menggoda dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke Lucy hanya untuk membuat temannya itu semakin kesal. Lucy juga ikut tertawa geli walaupun dia juga merasa simpati dengan nasib Gray.

"Ayolah, Gray. Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengemis cinta darimu. Bagaimana kalau kau coba saja satu?", saran Loke dengan senyum playboy-nya yang khas. Gray sedikit bergidik mendengar ucapan Loke.

"Kau bicara seolah aku sebegitu depresinya", gumam Gray kesal.

"Karena tampangmu memang berkata demikian, mata sayu", celetuk Natsu yang memutuskan bergabung ke dalam percakapan teman-temannya. Semua tertawa kecuali Gray yang hanya mendengus jengkel. Namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil dan ikut tertawa. Gray memang merasa depresi, memang. Tetapi di saat yang sama, dia juga merasa lebih ringan dan lega. Semua sudah berakhir. Gray sudah bebas dari beban kebohongan dan pengkhianatan. Erza sudah bebas dari beban terikat dengan Gray. kini wanita itu bisa dengan bebas memamerkan hubungannya dengan Jellal kepada dunia. Sekarang mereka berdua bebas.

"Hei, kalian lihat tidak bagaimana reaksi Erza tadi? Tak pernah kulihat dia semerah itu", lanjut Natsu sambil menahan kekehannya.

"Tentu saja kami lihat. Wah, dia pasti malu sekali", Lucy menjawab, sedikit merasa bersalah meskipun dia tahu Erza pantas mendapatkannya.

"Erza pantas menerimanya, aku yakin kalian juga berpikiran seperti itu", ujar Loke seolah dia bisa membaca isi hati Lucy. "Kau juga begitu 'kan, Gray?", tanya Loke lagi dan merangkul pundak Gray yang hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"Sudah cukup tertawanya, teman-teman", seru Gray pada akhirnya. "Masih banyak lagu lain yang harus kita nyanyikan setelah ini. Latihan!", perintah Gray tegas.

"Roger, roger, leader…", balas anggota yang lain setengah-malas. Gray diam-diam menyeringai melihat tingkah mereka.

_Your love is just a lie_

***Fairy**Tail***

Uwaa! Ending-nya _cheesy_ banget! Gray OOC—bahkan mungkin _sue_, Erza juga. Adegan konsernya nggak begitu memuaskan. Makna lagu kayaknya nggak masuk dengan cerita. Emosi karakter kadang nggak stabil kesannya. (=A=;)

Yah, itu pendapat Ndh13 sebagai author. Bagaimana dengan para pembaca yang budiman? Keluarkan seja semua opini kalian tentang cerita ini. Semua bakal diterima dengan terbuka dan semua review bakal dibaca dengan hati lapang (*what the…? =P). Yep, semua. Flames kek, anonymous kek, se-mu-a~~! =]

Sigh… sejak dengar lagu Simple Plan 'Your Love is A Lie' ini, Ndh13 jadi gatal pengen coba buat song-fic. Dan langsung aja yang kebayang tu pairing GrayxErza. Gray udah jadi 'bahan pokok' Ndh13 dalam buat fic FT. Gray harus jadi karakter mayor, no matter what! (*maksa banget) =9 Dan Erza… kenapa Erza jdi pengkhianat disini? Karena Ndh13 nggak suka Erza! Tuh karakter egois banget menurut Ndh13 =A=

…. o_o"

Ups! Sorry buat penggemar Erza, no offense, ok? ^^'

Selain itu Ndh13 merasa; _Erza must be with Jellal forever_. Kan udah jelas disebut-sebut dalam manga-nya. Jadi agak susah diterima kalau Erza dipasangkan dengan karakter lain. Hmm… tapi bukan berarti Ndh13 menolak pairing Erzaxkarakter-lain-selain-Jellal. Ada juga fic ErzaxGray yang bagus-bagus. Huff, kayaknya Ndh13 mulai celoteh nggak jelas nih. Ok, udahan aja.

Nah… sekali lagi. Bagaimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review… Thanks… ^^

***Fairy**Tail***

-**Omake**—

Gray berjalan cepat sepanjang lorong menuju ruang ganti yang disediakan khusus untuk para anggota band Fairy Tail. Sumpah serapah dan umpatan tak hentinya dikomat-kamitkan oleh bibirnya dalam bentuk desisan halus. Lima menit lagi band mereka akan tampil lagi membawakan lagu ketiga mereka sepanjang konser penting itu. Dan mereka bahkan belum bersiap-siap di belakang panggung. Semua berkat manager salah satu agensi hiburan itu yang mencegatnya di koridor dan mendesaknya untuk berdiskusi mengenai kerja sama dan semacamnya. Sejak awal Gray tidak tertarik karena band mereka sudah menjalin kontrak dengan agensi lain. Namun tampaknya manager sialan itu ingin memakai cara licik.

Setelah dengan dingin menolak ajakan bergabung ke agensi tersebut, Gray malah diserbu oleh segerombolan penggemar yang ngotot ingin foto dan tanda tangan saat itu juga, tidak peduli bahwa dalam lima belas menit Gray harus _stand by_ di belakang panggung. Untungnya Gray berhasil lolos dari para penggemar sinting itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana. Gray tidak mau membahasnya lagi.

Gray terlalu panik, takut terlambat dan dalam hati berdoa semoga anggota yang lain sudah berada di atas panggung membawa gitarnya. Jadi Gray bisa menghemat waktu dan langsung saja berjalan menuju panggung. Saking sibuknya berdoa, pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu tidak menyadari seorang gadis berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil membawa gelas penuh dengan air. Dan pada akhirnya, terjadilah… BRAKK.

"KYAAA!"

"WOAHH!"

Gray kaget dan lebih terkaget lagi begitu merasakan cairan dingin mengguyur bagian depan tubuhnya. Gray terduduk di lantai dan di depannya seorang gadis ikut terduduk sambil meringis mengusap hidungnya. Gadis itu berkulit pucat dengan rambut biru pendek bergaya _spiky. _Wajahnya manis sehingga Gray tidak sadar bahwa dia terus menatap gadis asing di hadapannya tersebut.

"Gyaa! Maaf!", gadis itu menjerit dan langsung membangunkan Gray dari lamunannya. Gadis itu memandang Gray dengan cemas dan buru-buru mengambil gelas plastik yang tergeletak di lantai, isinya sudah kosong.

"Aduh, maaf sekali. Bajunya jadi basah", gadis itu terus meminta maaf dan menatap jaket Gray yang basah terkena air.

Gray tetap diam, matanya terpaku ke wajah gadis asing itu. Matanya yang besar dan gelap membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti boneka.

"Erm, ada yang salah di wajah Juvia?", tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Gray. Sang vokalis buru-buru berpaling dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu karena ketahuan memandangi wajah gadis di depannya.

"T- tidak ada apa-apa", gumam Gray terbata-bata. Tangannya merasakan bagian yang basah di jaketnya lalu bersyukur dalam hati bahwa cairan itu hanyalah air putih biasa.

"Ju- Juvia minta maaf sekali! Juvia yang tidak berhati-hati", cicit gadis yang memanggil dirinya Juvia itu kembali. Gray berjengit begitu melihat Juvia nyaris menangis. Air mata perempuan adalah kelemahan terbesar seorang Gray Fullbuster.

"Oi oi, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dan lagi, cuma air putih, cukup dikeringkan saja. Ayolah, jangan nagis…", Gray memohon dengan panik tapi gadis bernama Juvia itu terus saja menangis.

"Tapi… tapi… Kau akan akan segera tampil, kan? Bisa gawat kalau bajunya basah begitu di atas panggung", Juvia terisak pelan, merasa begitu bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa", gumam Gray sambil melepas jaketnya. "Lihat, yang basah cuma jaketnya. Kaus di dalamnya tidak basah kok", ujar Gray menenangkan. Juvia menatap Gray sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lega.

"Ayo", ujar Gray sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Juvia dengan malu-malu.

"Sekali lagi, Juvia minta maaf", gumam gadis itu lagi.

"Sudahlah", Gray mendesah dan memutar bola matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara ataupun bergerak. Gray secara tidak sadar memandangi Juvia lagi sementara Juvia merasa seolah kakinya dipaku ke lantai, tidak bisa bergerak karena tatapan Gray.

"A- anu… bukannya kau harus ke panggung?", tanya Juvia pada akhirnya, membuat Gray tersentak.

"Oh, sial!", Gray mengutuk kaget dan langsung berlari menuju panggung. Juvia memandangi tingkah Gray dengan geli. Gray yang panik terlihat sangat lucu baginya.

"Tunggu!", panggil Gray cepat-cepat dan ternyata dia sudah berbalik menghadap Juvia lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

Juvia mengerjap kaget tapi langsung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Juvia Loxar. Juvia adalah manager band Phantom Lord".

"Oh, begitu…", gumam Gray. "Erm… dan aku sendiri—…".

"Gray Fullbuster, vokalis sekaligus gitaris band Fairy Tail. Juvia tahu", ujar Juvia memotong kata-kata Gray. "…semua orang tahu".

"Oh, ya… tentu. Hahaha… baguslah…", Gray tertawa gugup. Dalam hati dia mengutuk sendiri, '_Kenapa aku bisa salah tingkah begini di depannya?_'.

Dari kejauhan, mereka mendengar pembawa acara meneriakkan nama Fairy Tail. Gray terlonjak lagi.

"Oh, tidak!", teriaknya panik.

"Er, Juvia…", panggil Gray cepat-cepat. "Bolehkah aku menghubungimu lagi kapan-kapan?".

Si gadis berambut biru mengerjap lagi, pipinya kemudian memerah namun dia tetap mengangguk setuju, "T- tentu saja".

"Bagus!", Gray menyeringai senang, nyaris lupa bahwa dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit untuk manggung. Dengan segera Gray berlari lagi sekuat tenaga menuju panggung yang masih berjarak sekitar 15 meter lagi.

Juvia pada awalnya hanya membeku di tempatnya. Wajahnya perlahan memanas dan memerah hingga sudah bisa dibandingkan warnanya dengan buah apel. Dia nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai keberuntungannya sendiri. Sudah lama dia tertarik dengan pria bernama Gray Fullbuster itu. Dia ingin sekali mengenal Gray namun nyatanya, dia hanya bisa melihat Gray dari panggung atau layar televisi. Namun hari ini, Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Hanya dari sebuah perselisihan kecil di lorong kecil yang sepi ini. Malah Gray sendiri yang menawarkan akan menghubunginya. Juvia menjerit senang dan menari-nari dalam hati. Dia merasa seperti gadis paling beruntung di alam semesta. Juvia memandang sosok Gray yang telah menghilang di kelokan koridor sebelum berbalik dan melenggang pergi, bersenandung riang sepanjang jalan.

Sementara itu, Gray tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang. Juvia Loxar. Gray bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Dia merasakan sebuah debaran setiap kali menatap gadis itu. Debaran yang sama yang selalu dia rasakan dulu ketika berada di dekat Erza. Namun kali ini terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. _Saatnya memulai lembaran baru_. Itulah yang dipikirkan Gray. Dia mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk menitipkan cintanya sekali lagi pada seseorang. Keputusan yang terlalu cepat? Mungkin saja. Tapi Gray tidak peduli. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba. Benar, kan?.

-**END**-

***Fairy**Tail***

Cheesy lagi TT'. Tapi Ndh13 tetap pengen nge-post one-shot yang satu ini. =/

Hmm… yang satu ini terlalu pendek ya? (*namanya juga omake) Gray sama Juvia lagi-lagi OOC dan emosi karakternya nggak berhasil Ndh13 gali lebih dalam =3= Gray cepat amat meng-klaim kalo dia suka ama Juvia. Ish, ish, ish, ish~~~…

Jadi… gimana ceritanya? Review ya…? *puppy eyes*


End file.
